


【盾冬】Nice to meet you, Soldier Barnes

by EvenSue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: 七十年寒冬沧海桑田，归来却仍似少年。很高兴认识你，巴恩斯战士。梗源白星冬片场路透照，一发完。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬】Nice to meet you, Soldier Barnes

**七十年寒冬沧海桑田，归来却仍似少年。**

**很高兴认识你，巴恩斯战士。**

梗源白星冬片场路透照，一发完。

——————————

“嘿，Barnes战士，准备好跟随美国队长出生入死了吗？”

Sam Wilson终于仔仔细细换好了他崭新英挺的制服，叉着腰站在镜子前上上下下撑着那副骄傲的神情欣赏了自己好一番，这才拍了拍胸口意气风发地朝着一旁还在和自己制服斗智斗勇的Bucky大声喊道。

“去你的，”Bucky还正低头对抗着一层层的结扣，头也不抬地在Sam身后不轻不重踹上一脚，让新任美国队长嬉皮笑脸地往一旁跳开去，“别这么粗鲁，先生。”他嚷嚷着跳到一旁的落地镜前，继续像个翘着尾巴的孔雀孤芳自赏。

这新任队长一会儿又窜过来，在他身边左右晃着，好像在炫耀自己胸口的星星一样。Bucky忍无可忍地翻了个白眼，然后他停了一停，忽然露出一个灿烂的笑容。Sam的动作僵住了，惊恐的神情慢动作一样缓缓在他脸上绽开，然后他就呆呆地听见Bucky放软了声音撒娇般对身后喊上了一声，“Steve——这衣服带子我搞不定了——”

Sam立刻恶寒地打了个寒战，逃也似地窜到一边去了。Bucky忍不住低头狡黠地微笑了一下，又在Steve从背后握着腰搂住他时扩大了笑容，一边用手捋着Steve的脑袋一边眨眨眼无辜地望着Sam，后者飞快地举高了双手投降般往后直退。

Steve还叼着片面包，胡须里尽是面包碎屑，手里握着热腾腾的咖啡。“怎么了？”他用刚醒过来时候带着困倦的低沉声音问Bucky。

“我们敬爱的新任美国队长正在挑衅我呢。”

“我没有——”Sam百口莫辩。

“哦？”Steve摆上了他标志的美国队长不赞同脸，但因为他穿着居家服蓬乱着的头发而显得不再那么严肃。Bucky不怀好意朝着Sam笑起来，穿着新制服的家伙大声控诉他过分。

“帮我弄下这两根带子。”Bucky笑够了，这才转过去和Steve面对面。

Steve把咖啡放到一边去，飞快地解决了面包，然后擦了擦手，这才开始仔细替Bucky捋清那些乱七八糟的绳带。

“神盾局设计的东西就是繁琐，”Bucky碎碎念地抱怨，然后自暴自弃地倒在Steve怀里任他“上下其手”，Steve忙不迭附和着点头。

Sam又仔仔细细梳了一遍头发，见危机解除了，便再次晃悠过来，问道：“Steve，你才起床吗？现在不早起跑步了哈？”

“怎么，”Bucky却抬起头来不爽地望着他，一副生了气的样子，声音里却又悄悄藏了几分调皮，“退休老兵还不能好好休息吗？”

不知不觉又把自己推回风口浪尖的Sam赶忙连声否认，Steve却禁不住笑出了声，戳戳Bucky的腰叫他别再欺负Sam。

Bucky乖觉地点头，然后在Steve为他扣领口的扣子时抬了抬下巴，姿态竟与七十年前有几分微妙相似。Steve不由灼灼地盯着他，Bucky不明就里地朝他笑笑，便似乎当真与七十年前的艳夏重合。Steve的喉咙里滚出一串儿不明意味的声音，像是一只心情愉快的大猫咪。

“七点钟方向，Barnes，那里在你的狙击范围内吗？”Sam像骄傲的雄鹰从天际俯冲而下，通讯器里的声音似乎还捎着呼呼风声。

“拜托，小菜一碟。”Bucky在天台楼顶翻滚一圈，精准地躲开身后破空而来的子弹。他回过头几乎不需瞄准地开上一枪，便有沉重的声音从高处坠落。他懒得再去注意，把精神集中在七点钟方向的领头人Gack身上。

若说Sergeant Barnes狙击时是轻松优雅而Winter Soldier则是凌厉果决，那么Soldier Barnes便就是二者的完美融合。他的神情从容不迫，嘴角甚至于弯起明月般浅淡的微笑，手指爱抚般缱绻地滑过扳机。然而当他危险眯起那双美丽的双眸，干脆利索地扣动扳机而子弹飞速冲向一百米外的高楼溅出一声短促惨叫时，便就像是黑夜里窜出的猎豹，毫不犹豫地将利爪刺入猎物的动脉。

“哦！兄弟，太帅了！”Sam在通话频道里大惊小怪地喊叫起来。Bucky撑着地面跳起来，将狙击枪背在身后，潇洒地说，“收工。”

大楼是在他们正准备撤离的时候轰然倒塌的。他们正要攀上直升机，而留下Gack尸体的楼宇却被忽然引爆。夺目的爆炸亮光从五层小楼的正中间爆裂开来，沙砾与混凝土飞快地像两侧飞溅。

“楼里的人都撤离了吗？”Bucky停顿下脚步，皱着眉问。

“一个小时前就撤离了。”

“是吗？”Bucky将视线从狙击枪的目镜处移开，声音带着紧迫道，“二楼圆桌底下有个男孩。你把我送过去，我来。”

“什么！噢——好吧——上帝啊！”

Bucky的厚底靴撞击在钢化玻璃上重重把那里踏碎，然后他示意Sam放开他，自己快速地跳入屋中。摇摇欲坠的顶梁与吊灯不断接连坠落，发出令人胆战心惊的响动。

“——注意安全。”Sam犹豫地皱起眉道。

Bucky只是挑了挑眉不回答他，留下一个小跑着的背影。

“孩子，你在哪里？”Bucky贴着边墙走进摆着圆桌的会议室，小男孩缩在木桌下瑟瑟发抖，怀里死死抱着一只小熊。

“我在这里，”他小声颤抖着说。

Bucky走到他身边，一幅巨大的画在他身边骤然坠落，砸出剧烈的响声，小男孩被吓得往里一缩，“往这边来。放心，不会有事的。我在这里呢。”Bucky小声哄着他，背后被坠落的石块重重砸了好几下也没有任何反应。

小男孩探出头来看了两眼，然后飞快地扑进Bucky怀里，手里还紧紧抱着那只小熊。Bucky单手揽着他快速地离开会议室，经过楼梯口看了眼便放弃了从一楼离开的念头，转而踩着一地玻璃渣走到窗口。

“我们出来了。”他在通讯器中说。Sam在对面楼顶展开翅膀俯冲下来，精准地抓住了Bucky和小男孩然后降落到地上。

“对不起……这是，妹妹留下的唯一的东西……”终于安全着陆后在附近焦急守望着的人群爆出滔天的欢呼声，媒体的闪光灯像要把他们闪瞎一样飞快地闪烁着，而小男孩只是苍白着脸带着哭腔地说。

“没关系，你不用和我解释的——小熊很可爱。”Bucky蹲下来揉揉小男孩的头发。然后小男孩向四周环顾，终于在人群中找到了自己的父亲，便飞快地冲过去钻进父亲焦急又劫后余生的怀抱。但他又转过头来，很大声地朝着Bucky大喊道：“谢谢你！”

Bucky微笑起来，像是一种不知何故的本能，他将二指并拢缓缓抵到太阳穴处，就像七十年前他曾做过的那样，轻轻一点、然后有些犹豫地向前摆去。

隔着沸腾的人群、媒体与小男孩崇拜感激的眼神，他仿佛却看见了遥远的时空外，一双蓝色的倔强的眼睛。

直升机终于在神盾局的停机坪降落的时候Steve飞奔过来紧紧搂住他的Bucky。Bucky被他抱得喘不过气，安抚地抚摸着大只金毛寻回犬的脊背。

“我不是故意让自己身陷险境的——”Bucky小声嘟囔着说。

Steve这才缓缓放开他，双手搭在他肩膀上认真地注视着他，“如果我在那里，我也会这样做的。所以，不，你不需要和我解释这些，Buck。但是，”Steve用手臂环住Bucky的腰把他带到怀里，脸紧贴着他的脸说，“你也要明白我很担心。”

“嗯。我明白。”Bucky脸上还带着脏污和血，但毫不顾虑地往Steve干干净净的脸颊上蹭弄。Steve小声笑起来，两人一齐与不远处正在和金发高挑的女飞行员谈笑的Sam挥挥手，然后手牵着手紧紧贴着慢悠悠地走了。

“今天都做了些什么？”Bucky问。

“吃饭，画画，去退役军人中心，看电视——还有想念你。”

“去你的，”Bucky红了脸，笑着给他一肘，Steve浮夸地大叫一声，“别这么肉麻。”

Steve无奈地摇摇头，然后被Bucky侧过头盯着半晌，最终在他的脸颊上落下了Soldier Barnes温柔的一吻。

清晨醒转的时候Bucky觉得后背有些钝痛，料想是昨天砸在脊背上的石砾留了淤青未消。他从床头柜上取了药膏抹在身后。其实他并不很需要这个，不过他不想Steve为自己担心。

他刚涂抹完药膏时Steve也悠悠醒来，这时候天色还未亮，他迷迷糊糊地凑过来抱着Bucky。Bucky自然地钻进他怀里，感觉到眉心落下温暖的指尖一点，“James，”男人小声念他的名字。

“嗯哼？”

指尖缓缓地顺着鼻梁再擦到鼻尖，带着一丝微痒的触感，“Buchanan，”他的声音低沉，牵动着Bucky飞快跳动的心。Bucky长大了嘴却说不出话，愣愣地在昏暗的光线里注视着那双炽热的蓝色的眼睛。

“Barnes。”指尖又从鼻尖滑落坠在唇上，压下一道轻痕，带着柔和的深情。

“我在这里。”

“Soldier Barnes，听您指挥。”

Bucky盘腿坐在床上，紧靠着他的Steve。再一次地，他带着犹豫将并拢的双指抵在太阳穴处又向前划出优雅完美的弧度，虔诚地向他的队长致意。Steve干燥温暖的掌心紧紧包裹住他的双手手腕，然后捧到胸口。

“Nice to meet you, Soldier Barnes.”

END.

他不是巴恩斯中士，也不再是冬日战士、不再是白狼。他是巴恩斯战士，他不为美利坚而战更不为九头蛇战斗。巴恩斯战士只为自己而战，为正义而战，为爱而战。

至于史蒂夫，估摸着他是不可能真正休息多久的。但即便他不再战斗，他也决不会停止“战斗”。


End file.
